Yang Yo Seob
Perfil *'Nombre:' 양요섭 / Yang Yo Seob *'Apodos: '''Seobie, Aegyo King, Maknae Visual, Yodeobie, Yosaki, Yoseobie *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín, Actor y Compositor *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Dobong-gu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 170cm *'Peso: '''57kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio * '''Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Familia:' Padres y hermana (Yang Hae Yeon) * Agencia: 'Around US Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). Biografía Yang YoSeob (nacido el 05 de enero de 1990), más comúnmente conocido como Yoseop, es un ídolo, cantante y bailarín de Corea del sur. Es el vocalista principal de la nueva popular boyband HIGHLIGHT, bajo el sello discográfico de Around US Entertainment . Yoseob pertenece a una pequeña familia junto a su hermana mayor. El ganó interés por la música por primera vez cuando escuchó la música de Brian McKnight, después de ello comenzó a practicar canto. Luego escuchó bastante música de un estilo similar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía estar arraigado hacia un determinado género, entonces comenzó a escuchar otros géneros musicales como el dance y también el rock. Cuando cursaba la secundaria, se unió a una banda de la escuela, donde realizó una gran cantidad de actuaciones de hard rock y metal. Yoseob realmente quería intentar ser un artista de rock moderno, sin embargo, en ese entonces sus superiores le dijeron que eso arruinaría su estado de ánimo, en vez de impulsarlo. Se convirtió en un aprendiz de JYP Entertaiment, pero después de recibir una mala calificación en los exámenes de práctica, fue retirado. Luego se traslado a otra agencia, M Boat Entertainment (antigua compañía hermana de YG Entertaiment), donde fue entrenado durante 5 años antes de ser transferido a Cube Entertaiment, donde finalmente se convirtió en un integrante de BEAST. Cuando todavía era un aprendiz de Cube Entertaiment, se convirtió en un bailarín de AJ, un antiguo amigo de la secundaria y su pronto compañero de grupo, quien actualmente es conocido como Lee KiKwang, en los videos musicales y presentaciones en vivo de "Wipe the Tears" y "Dancing Shoes". El 29 de noviembre de 2010, Yoseob colaboró en el lanzamiento de un single digital junto a Daniel Chae, titulado “First Snow and First Kiss”. Ambos eran amigos desde sus años de aprendiz en M Boat Entertainment y habían lanzado una serie UCC (Contenido creado por el usuario= llamada "To Pick On Mr. Daniel", que logró alzarse como un tema candente cuando fue seleccionado como el No. 1 entre el semanario Top 5 de UCC por un periódico deportivo. Yoseob debuto en su primer musical como Ji Yong a través de "Kwang Hwa Moon Love Song". El musical comenzó sus actuaciones el 20 de Marzo de 2011 y las finalizo el 10 de abril del mismo año. Él también contribuyó en la banda sonora de "My Princess", con la canción "Cherish That Person", que fue lanzada el 7 de febrero de 2011. El primero de mayo de 2011, KBS anuncia sus planes de crear un nuevo variety show de canto con ídolos titulado “Immortal song 2 - Sing the Legends", en el cual YoSeob fue uno de los artistas que aparecieron en las formaciones originales. El recibió el primer lugar en el episodio piloto de la serie con su interpretación de “Omma (엄마, lit. Mother)“, lo que permitió comprobar que los críticos estaban equivocados cuando decían que su talento como cantante era sólo una exageración. Después, el 8 de junio de 2011, el espectáculo anunció que Yoseob dejaría el show debido a su apretada agenda con las promociones de BEAST en el extranjero. El expresó que aunque se sentía extremadamente tenso compitiendo contra sus compañeros, se sintió arrepentido cuando tuvo que abandonar el show. Sus fans y el equipo de producción también estaban decepcionados por su retirada, ya que esperaban sus futuras actuaciones. Yoseob declaro: “Cuando decidimos la retirada, me sentí algo aliviado. Era demasiado angustioso y agobiante. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sentí remordimiento. No pienso que pudiera mostrarlo todo. Si tuviera otra oportunidad para estar en el programa de nuevo, definitivamente la aceptaría. Quiero mostrar diferentes facetas de mí mismo. El nuevo concursante Lee Hongki me llamó para hablar sobre eso, y me recordó a cuando yo empecé”. Yoseob participó en la canción en solitario de Bang Yong Guk, titulada "I Remember", la cual fue compuesta por el mismo y Chance de One Day y lanzada el 12 de agosto de 2011. El tema en solitario ganó mucho interés por parte de los internautas y se convirtió en un tema candente. El 27 de septiembre, fue liberado uno de los OST para el drama "Poseidón" de la KBS, que contó con el talento vocal de Yang YoSeob. La nueva canción de Yoseob, titulada "No", fue una pieza de colaboración entre Rado (de "Hello" de Huh Gak) y la producción a dúo de Ji In y Wontag, los hombres detrás de los últimos lanzamiento de MBLAQ. La canción cuenta en su letra la triste historia de un hombre que no tiene más remedio que dejar de la a su amante. Lanzó su primer mini álbum en solitario titulado "The First Collage" producido por su compañero de grupo, Yong Jun Hyung. El álbum tuvo mucho éxito, obteniendo "Triple Crown" con "Caffeine" en M! Countdown. Hizo su debut como solista en Japón el 15 de mayo de 2013 con el mismo álbum "The First Collage". El 02 de Febrero de 2018 se anunció su regreso con el segundo mini albúm, el estreno del video y el lanzamiento se realizarán el 19 de Febrero de 2018. Dramas * Let's Eat 2 (tvN, 2015) cameo * My Daughter Seo Young (MBC, 2013) cameo Temas para Dramas *''I Thought'' tema para Let's Eat 3 (2018) *''길에서 (On the Road)'' tema para Re:Playlist (2018) *''Cries Without Sound'' tema para Come and Hug Me (2018) *''The Tree'' tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) *''The Man Couldn't Cry'' tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) *''The Divine Move'' tema para Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (2017) *''Why Don’t You Know'' tema para Let's Eat 2 (2015) *''Wish (junto a Ga Yoon)'' tema para The Night Watchman (2014) *''Cherish That Person tema para'' My Princess (2011) *''No tema para'' Poseidon (2011) *''Happy Birthday tema para'' More Charming by the Day (2010) Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Programas de TV *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2017) *Law of the Jungle;Timor Oriental (SBS, 2016) *Let's Eat with Friends (tvN, 2015) *Show Time Temporada 2 (MBC, 2014) *2015 Autumn Season Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2015) *2015 Spring Season Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2015) *2014 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2014) * 2013 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2013) * I Live Alone (MBC, 2013) *Voice Korea Kids (Mnet, 2012) *Idol Crown Prince (KBS2, 2012) *Let's Go! Dream Team 2 (KBS2, 2012) *2012 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2012) *Inmortal Song (KBS, 2011) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Oh! my school (100 Points Out of 100) (KBS, 2011) *2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2010) *Star Guide Doshiraku. *Idol Maid, 2010. *MTV B2ST Almighty, 2010. *MTV B2ST, 2009. Programas de Radio *Dreaming Radio (MBC FM4U, 2018) Musicales *Gwanghwamun Sonata, como Ji Yong ''(2011) *Joseph Amazing (2013) *Full House (2014) *El Zorro, como ''Diego/El Zorro (2014) *Robin Hood, como Prince Philip (Príncipe Felipe) (2015) *Cinderella (2015) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbum' Colaboraciones *Ravi - Adorable (Feat. Yang Yo Seob (HIGHLIGHT)) (2018) *Primary - Tükk (2017) *Universe - Junto a Dong Woon y Yoo Jae Hwan 유재환 (2017) *Small Moon - Ryu Hyun Jin, Ga Yoon, Yo Seob, Eunkwang & Shin Ji Hoon (2014) *From When And Until When - HyunA (2014) *When I Get Paid - Prepix HipHop (2013) *Be Alright - Junto a Heo Ga Yoon, G.NA y Chang Sub *I Remember - Junto a Bang Yong Guk (2011) *What I'd Do Once I Have A Lover - Junto a [Ga Yoon (2011) *First Snow And First Kiss - Junto a Daniel Chae (2010) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'HIGHLIGHT **'Nombre anterior:' B2ST / BEAST **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. * '''Nombre Fanclub:' Yeobos/Soulmates. *'Debut:' 2009. *'Educación: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Idiomas: Coreano(Lengua Materna), Japonés(Avanzado), Inglés y Español (básico). *'''Especialidaes:: Beat Box / Jalmeokgi. * Color favorito: 'Todos los colores (especialmente el blanco) *Ha pasado por una cirugía para eliminar su infección crónica de rinitis aguda. *Él y AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) asistieron al mismo colegio de secundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en solitario que ya se cansó de estar con Lee Ki Kwang. * Tiene una buena relación de amistad con su compañera de empresa G.NA. * Se le involucró sentimentalmente con Son Na Eun de A Pink , pero ambos lo negaron *Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyuk Jae (H.O.T.). * Cantó la canción 'Mom' de Ra.D﻿ en el programa Inmortal Song 2, la cual dedicó a su mamá, por lo que ella lloró de orgullo. También hizo llorar a Kim Jong Hyun de SHINee y a IU. *En su época de bailarín realmente no tenía dinero, por lo que a veces se quedaba a dormir en la sala de ensayos. Pasó por muchas dificultades para convertirse en Idol. *Fue aprendiz de Entertainment donde aprendió a mejorar el canto y el baile, también por eso tiene muchas amistades en esa agencia ya que antes pertenecía allí. *Él y [[Heo Ga Yoon] colaboraron en una versión de la canción de G.NA y Rain con la canción "W''hat I Want to do Once I Have a Lover". *Hizo un dueto con Jung Eun Ji De Apink con la canción Love Day. *'''Wide Entertainment '''le dio a YoSeob la 4ta posición de 'La mejor voz de la década'. *Participó en el proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de los '''SBS Gayo Daejun 2012 como parte del grupo Dramatic Blue, compuesto por G.O de MBLAQ, Jo Kwon de 2AM, Niel de TEEN TOP y Nam Woo Hyun de INFINITE. *El 13 de Febrero hizo su comeback con Although I. * El dice que desde que debutó con B2ST es la mascota del grupo pero admite que es su culpa por ser muy lindo. * En el programa de ''Weekly Idol obtuvo el 1er lugar como el idol ''más mono (lindo/adorable). * Yoseob eligió a SNSD como las idols que le gustaría recibir un beso por él. * En el "Music Bank in México" que se llevó a cabo el 30 de Octubre del 2014. Participó junto Sung Kyu de INFINITE y Yoo Young Jae en la canción "Corre" de Jesse & Joy; cantando completamente en español. Demostrando ahí su buena pronunciación del español * Tiene un cachorro llamado Yang-Gaeng, el cual es muy lindo y pequeño como YoSeob , el cual ademas tiene un fanclub. * Suzy Dijo en un programa de radio lo eligió como su tipo ideal, también dijo que para ella era tan apuesto como Lee Joon de Mblaq * En el programa Oh My School donde Yoseob era un invitado permanente, Suzy era una de las invitadas, le preguntaron a Suzy quien era su tipo ideal, ella dijo que seguía siendo Yoseob, cuando le preguntaron porque ella respondió que le gustaban los hombres lindos y que además Yoseob cantaba muy bien. * A Suzy los MC la hicieron elegir entre Kim So hyun, Wooyoung 2PM, Taecyeon 2PM y Yoseob, a lo que ella eligió a Yoseob, cuando Yoseob escucho su respuesta dijo que se sentía muy agradecido, los demás invitados los empezaron a molestar para que se tomaran las manos, a lo cual ellos cedieron, los MC seguía molestando así que los hicieron que se miraran de frente a lo cual los dos al estar nerviosos ante esta petición, lo hicieron pero Yang Yoseob no pudo y bajo la mirada y Suzy se limito a reír, después de esto los invitados dijeron que tenían que salir si se gustaban a lo cual Yoseob saltó del asiento y dijo que el lo deseaba. * HyunA lo eligió como el más guapo de Beast en Weekly Idol. Los MC le preguntaron por qué, ella dijo que su cabeza era muy pequeña. Los MC bromearon y dijo que era lo único que tenia bueno a lo que Hyuna saltó en su defensa y dijo que Yang Yoseob era muy apuesto miraras por donde lo miraras y que era muy encantador. * Yoseob confesó en The Beatles Code que nunca había salido con una celebridad. Shin Dong de Super Junior le preguntó si había tenido alguna confesión a lo que confesó que si había tenido, pero que la había rechazado diciendo que sintió miedo, al no poder manejar una relación entre dos celebridades, dijo que le gustaba y que no podía creer que ella gustara de él. * IU dijo que le gustaba su sonrisa porque se le hacen hoyuelos en los cachetes, también dijo que era uno de los mejores cantantes Idols. * Doojoon dijo que aunque no sea el más popular de Beast públicamente, es el más popular entre las fans, y que no podrían hacer una presentación sin él, ya que se sienten desnudos cuando no esta. * Siempre es molestado por su altura. * Es conocido por su estricta disciplina hacia su vida privada, trata de mantenerse lejos de cualquier escándalo, hasta la fecha los miembros de HIGHLIGHT son conocidos por no haberse metido en ningún escándalo. * Es fan de Park Han Byul, dijo que cuando era un adolescente, siempre escribía en su Fancafe diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, incluso en su ultimo programa dijo que le parecía la actriz más bonita. * Apareció en una encuesta hecha en Corea como una de las celebridades a la que nunca han juzgado su talento. incluso los no fans de beast dicen que su vivo está en otro nivel. * Es muy conocido entre las fans que el es fan de IU, siempre lo demuestra en las presentaciones de ella, incluso en una de sus colaboraciones el dijo que se sentía muy nervioso y que ni siquiera la podía mirar a los ojos. * Una fan en un fanmeting llevó un cartel donde decía "Oppa soy linda como IU?". Una fancam capturó el momento en el que vió el cartel y respondió: "Tú eres linda, eres linda, eres tan linda como IU". * Yoseob es bien conocido entre el ambiente por su buen trato hacía las fans. Él dijo que era porque entendía sus corazones. Siempre saluda a los fans y sigue saludando una vez que entra en el auto. * Yoseob ha regañado varias veces a sus fans porque van al departamento de Beast y rayan las paredes, también las regañó cuando, varias fans se pusieron celosas de Jaekyung de Rainbow, porque ella demostraba simpatía hacia él en el programa Oh My School donde eran compañeros invitados. Yoseob escribió en su fancafe que se disculparan por los comentarios maliciosos o si el tenía que disculparse en nombre de ellas, las fans se disculparon inmediatamente. * En su época debut, realizó una presentación con IU bailando Marshamallow. IU se mostraba alegre y seguía mirándolo y sonriendo en toda la presentación, a lo cual las fans celosas de Yoseob se limitaron a llenar la página MinyHompie de IU diciéndole que trataba de seducirlo y que era muy joven para seducir a un chico, que se limitara a estudiar, etc. Se llenó de comentarios similares, al final IU terminó cerrando la página. *El 21 de agosto de 2018, se informó de que Yang Yoseob fue aceptado para servir como un policía reclutado después de solicitar y completar una entrevista. Su agencia Around Us Entertainment confirmó: “Yang Yoseob fue notificado de su aceptación como policía reclutado. Su fecha de alistamiento aún no ha sido determinada”. *El 12 de octubre de 2018 Around Us Entertainment anunció: “Yang Yoseob se alistará el 24 de enero del próximo año como policía recluta”. El día 24 de Enero de 2019 se enlistó en el ejército como polícia reclutado, ése mismo día a manera de despedida se lanzó su single '20 Full Moons'. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Yozm *Twitter *Instagram Galería Yang Yo Seob 20.jpg Yang Yo Seob 21.jpg Yang Yo Seob 22.jpg Yang Yo Seob 23.jpg Videografía Yang Yo Seob & Jung Eun Ji - Lovely Day|Lovely Day (with Eun Ji) Yoseop Yang (양요섭) - Caffeine (카페인) (Official Music Video)|Caffeine Yoseop Yang (양요섭) - 그래도 나는 (Although I) (Official Music Video)|Although I MV 양요섭(YANG YOSEOP) - 별|Star MV 양요섭(YANG YOSEOP) - 네가 없는 곳| Where I Am Gone MV 양요섭(YANG YOSEOP) - 네가 없는 곳 Performance ver.|Where I Am Gone (Performance Ver.) Categoría:Around US Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2012